On Silent Mode
by Ecchi-Spud
Summary: A late-night call interrupts Kim's quiet time with her special someone. Rated T for some mild kinkiness. KiGo, Ron/Yori.


2008/05/05: The following shortfic was posted on the KP Slash Forum some months ago. It is presented in its original form.

I don't own these characters; they belong to Walt Disney Productions. I'll be returning them.

I'm keeping the collar, though.

* * *

**On 'Silent' Mode**

A Kim Possible spamfic by Ecchi-Spud.

* * *

She sleepily opened an eye to see a small light on the Kimmunicator blink. Having set it on 'Silent' mode the night earlier, it wasn't making its telltale ring, or even vibrating.

_Probably just Ron wanting to talk_, mused Kim. She knew it was unlikely to be an emergency, as the person most likely to cause one was behind her, sound asleep, arms wrapped around her. Kim usually didn't answer during these times; even on 'Voice Only' there was always the risk of the person at the other end hearing Shego. Or worse – for the camera to accidentally switch on. _I'll just call him up later in the morning._

Kim looked away from the communications device at her bedmate. There was enough of a false dawn coming from outside the bedroom window to lightly illuminate the pale-green skin of her lover. As there was not a single stitch of clothing on her, there was nothing to hide the view of her flawless body. Not even a scar; nothing short of a miracle, given all of the fights between the two of them. And her face – framed by the dark hair spilt delicately over her shoulders . . .

The blinking Kimmunicator interrupted her thoughts. Reaching over, she turned the device on; making certain that the camera at her end was turned off.

The screen glowed, showing not Ron, but his animal familiar Rufus.

"_chitter-squeal-S-and-M-chitter_"

"Rufus, calm down. Is something happening to Ron?"

A frantic Rufus was violently nodding his head (and body), "_UH-HUH-UH-HUH!!_" The mole rat then glanced to the side . . . "AAAAIIIIIIII!!" The Kimmunicator cut off, but not before Rufus fainted on-screen.

A mouth at Kim's neck muttered sleepily, "Mmmm. What is it?"

"Ron might be in trouble."

"Must be if he was that non-verbal."

"Be nice, Love. That was Rufus."

"Are you gonna get up and try to rescue him, Princess?"

"If something is spooking Rufus like that, I may have to-" Kim was interrupted by a blinking Kimmunicator, which she promptly answered.

The screen showed Ron, panting with his shirt half-torn. "KIM! You've got to help – uh, Kim, why are you wearing a dog collar?"

With a rapid push of a button, the camera was turned off. "Never mind that, Ron! What's the sitch?"

"It's Yori! She's gone crazy!!"

"Yori?! I saw her earlier today. She said something about wanting to see you tonight and show you some ninja martial arts."

From behind Kim, Shego added her two cents. "Actually, I thought she said something about ninja _marital _arts."

With a puzzled look, Ron reacted, "Uh, Kim, was that Shego just now?"

"Uh, Ron, I should probably tell you abo-"

Before Kim could go further, a loud "CRASH" came from the Kimmunicator. The on-screen image shifted to the remains of a door. Framed in the rubble was Yori, a gleam in her eyes, a riding crop in one hand, a coil of rope in the other, and strategically-placed strips of leather on her torso.

"Ah, Stoppable-san! It is time to train you in Seven Secret Scrolls of Shibari!!"

The high-pitched "AAAAAAIIIIIEEEE!" from Ron shorted out the Kimmunicator's speaker before shutting down for good.

The moments of silence was eventually broken by an "Okay . . . , " from Shego. "Never knew the Ninja girl could be so . . . kinky."

"YOU didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"Kimmie, I swear I didn't do anything this time." After a brief pause Shego continued, "Are you going to Ron's rescue?"

"Not right now. I'm still a bit sore from earlier. Besides, I don't think Yori will do anything permanent to Ron."

"You mean other than tackling him, binding him up, and bedding him until he wilts?"

Kim turned around to face Shego. "Doesn't seem to have hurt us, has it?" Shego's immediate response was a quick French on the lips.

"So we go in the morning and see if Ron needs to be untied?"

"Yeah. After breakfast."

* * *

Yes, I know I suck at this – first time I finished one of these (on a series I'm still learning about, no less). C&C at your leisure.

* * *

"Oh NO!"

"What is it, Kimmie?"

"I just realized I need to explain what this collar is about."

"You mean the gift I gave you last night?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, Princess. He'll probably figure it out."


End file.
